


the sound of frozen dreams

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, exhausted and terrified catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Tohru hadn't expected to see a familiar orange cat curled up on her bed.





	the sound of frozen dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).

"Kyo?" Tohru hadn't expected to see a familiar orange cat curled up on her bed, especially because Kyo wasn't the kind to barge in her room, and there was no pile of clothes or random female in there either.

But there he was, looking tired and half asleep—no, on closer inspection, make that _exhausted_. She sat down on the bed and reached to scoop him up and nearly dropped him when he shot awake suddenly, claws outstretched, before his glazed eyes seemed to notice it was her.

His paw went back down and he mewed pitifully.

"Not talking right now? Was it a bad dream?" Tohru asked gently.

He didn't answer, just turned a circle, and dropped back into a ball of shivering fur.

Tohru wasn't sure if he'd take it the right away, but she reached out gently and he didn't protest. She scooped him up and cuddled him and this time he didn't protest, just leaned against her and started to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> My deep apologies for tagging this anime. I have yet to read the manga but catboys were called for.


End file.
